


Confusion III

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordie and Teddy take their relationship to the next level. Teddy/Gordie Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion III

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: The last of the Confusion trilogy. Thought this would be a nice place to end it. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the Confusion stories.

* * *

"Gordie, this show sucks, why are we even watching it?" Bemoaned Teddy.

Gordie gave him a side-eyed glance. "You got anything better to do?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I could be outside right now, getting philosophical with moon? It be better than sitting here watching this shit."

The corner of Gordie's mouth arch up in a smirk. "I heard you have to pay ten bucks up front for that." Teddy frowned at him, which cause Gordie to snicker.

"You wish." Gordie just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Gordie asked himself, more of a statement than a question, as he leaned back into the sofa, blowing some of his hair off his forehead.

"Cuz you  _luuuvvv_  me." Teddy flash a grin as he wrap his arm around Gordie's shoulder, pulling him closer, and kissing the crown of his head. Gordie just sighed and leaned in closer into the embrace.

It was nighttime in Castle Rock and the two boys were sitting in Gordie's living room watching TV. Mr. and Mrs. Lachance were not home, the why not important, and that's pretty much the last time they're going to be mention in this story until the end. Right now, the two were enjoying each other's company.

"Shame Chris and Vern couldn't be here." Teddy absent-mindedly commented as he stared at the TV screen.

"Yeah, I tried inviting them, but they kept saying they had homework to do. They also had this nervous look in their eye." Gordie told him as he turned his head to look at him. Then his eyes widen. "Do you think they know about us?"

Teddy quickly tried to dismiss the thought, "Naw, we've been careful. Right?" The two sat in silence before Gordie got himself out of Teddy's embrace and got off the sofa.

"I'm going to go get some juice." He told him as he went into the kitchen.

"Pour me up a glass." Teddy called out and Gordie nodded. Teddy was sitting there trying and failing to get into the show then he lean a little to the side and watch Gordie getting two glasses from the cabinet, his back turned to him.

Teddy watched the back of Gordie's head, then down his back before stopping at his rear end. His gaze stayed there and his felt a stirring in his groin area. Eventually, after pouring the juice, Gordie turned around and made his way back to the living room. Teddy quickly averted his gaze to the TV as Gordie sat down next to him, passing him his glass.

Teddy took a sip. "It's good."

"Thanks, I made it myself." Gordie smiled as he took a sip himself.

"It's sweet," Teddy complimented, then grabbed Gordie's glass and set up glasses down, "But you're sweeter." Teddy smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Gordie's lips.

"Teddy." Gordie tried to speak, but Teddy's mouth kept covering his, "T – ed –eddy." Gordie tried again, but eventually gave up and got lost in the feelings of the kisses. Teddy gently pushed Gordie down on the sofa, the back of his head resting on the arm rest. Gordie wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck as Teddy place his hands of Gordie's hips. The kisses started out gentle enough, but then started to pick up as Teddy moved from Gordie's mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping at it.

Gordie gasp at the feel of Teddy's lips on his neck as he moved from the side to the front to the other side. But then started to get uncomfortable when Teddy's hand slowly went up his shirt and ran across his tout stomanch, giving him shivers.

Gordie gently pushed Teddy off him and sat up, but Teddy's eyes were locked onto this.

"Hey Gordie?" Teddy asked him softly.

"Yeah Teddy?"

"How long have we been together?" Gordie look at him in confused.

"Two years. Why, getting amnesia?" Gordie's snarked at him, but stop when he saw the serious look on his boyfriend's face.

"Gordie, have you ever thought about… I mean, would you like to… What I mean is, have you ever thought about you and me…" Teddy trailed off, not sure how to say this.

Gordie look at him with furrowing eyebrows, than raises them when he figured out what Teddy was trying to get at.

"Oh." Was all he could say. A blush ran across the Duchamp kid's cheeks as he got himself off of Gordie.

"I better get going, I'm sure my mom won't mind." Teddy said as he turned around and was about to make his way to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Teddy wait." Gordie called out to him, getting him to stop. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind." And with that Gordie blushed too for admitting it. Teddy slowly turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Wait, are you really sure? You're not just saying this to make me feel better, are you?" Teddy eyed him suspiciously. Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." And to prove his point, Gordie gave Teddy a quick kiss on the lips. "I want to do this."

Teddy couldn't fight back the smirk that was forming on his face. "Well I wish you would have told me sooner. Maybe I would have gotten some candles or something. Eee-eee-eee!"

"And have you burn down my parents' house? Yeah right." Gordie joked and the two laughed, helping light up the situation, "I'm ready when you are." He told him as he breathed lightly. Teddy nodded and gently grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as the two made their way up the stairs to Gordie's room. Once inside, Teddy closed the door behind them and the two made their way to the bed.

"Are you really sure?" Teddy asked him as he looked at him dead in the eye. Gordie just rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm just making sure you don't go all pussy on me."

"Shut up and kiss me." Gordie ordered and Teddy did just that. Teddy pressed his lips to the younger Lachance kid's and pushed him onto the bed. They shared kisses for about a minute and a half when Gordie stared nipping on Teddy's neck while slowly lifting his shirt off. It cause them to broke off and but then Gordie started kissing Teddy's stomach, making the other boy moan in pleasure. Teddy then grabbed the helm of Gordie's shirt and lifted it off, whistling appreciatively through his teeth at what he saw.

"Damn that Joyce Kimmers got you ripped!" He shouted as he looked at Gordie's chest. While he had not exercise since breaking up with her, some of the muscle did still stay, not a lot but a little.

"Don't talk about her again." Gordie told him as he grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and flipped him over so that he was on top of him now. Teddy obeyed as they continued kissing. Teddy's hands made their way up the Gordie's buttocks, clutching the cheeks and giving them a squeeze that cause the other boy to moan. Then his hands made their way over to Gordie's hips, then his pants button and zipper. He had unbutton them and was about to pull down the zipper when Gordie sat up.

"Wait, Teddy, did you bring a condom?" That was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Uh… no?" Gordie just glared at him.

"You were going to have sex with me without protection?" Gordie questioned him, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Well, shit, how was I supposed to know to bring one? This was a spur of the moment type thing." Teddy tried to defend himself.

"Teddy, go get some condoms."

"Why do we protection for anyways? It's not like I can get you pregnant or something." Teddy shot back, "Well… I don't I just use one of Denny's? I sure he has one lying around his room somewhere." But when he saw the glare Gordie gave him, Teddy quickly got off the bed and hastily put his shirt back on. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He said defensively as he walked out the door. Gordie just shook his head.

* * *

"And I'll take these." Teddy told the cashier as he placed the box of condoms on the counter. The cashier just gave him an odd look.

"You got plans tonight?" The cashier said as he ringed it up.

"Yeah, I got plans with a special someone." He told the cashier begrudgingly as he looked away, feeling embarrassed for doing this.

"Well its good kids your age are being more careful." The cashier told him with a smile as he handed over his purchase to him, "Have a nice night." The cashier called out to him, Teddy almost swore he saw the cashier wink at him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm back, happy now?" Teddy told him as he showed him the box of condoms.

"Yes," Gordie told him. Teddy open the box, took out a pack, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Now where were we?" Teddy asked him with a smirk as he took his shirt off again. "Oh yeah, now I remember!" And with that, Teddy leaped on top of Gordie, crashing his mouth onto his. As with before, Teddy's hands made their way to the front of Gordie's pants, unbuttoning and zipping them.

"Teddy…" Gordie moaned as he felt his boyfriend's hand on his crotch. Teddy could see Gordie's manhood stretching the fabric of his underwear, which made him want to hurry up and take them off right now.

Gordie sat up and kissed Teddy again, this time undoing the front of his pants. He took them off and both boys were sitting on Gordie's bed in nothing but their socks and underwear.

Teddy leaned down and started kissing Gordie again, and Gordie kissed back just as strongly. They ran their hands over each other's bodies before Teddy slipped his hands into the Gordie's underwear, getting a good grip on his manhood. Gordie gasped into Teddy's mouth, then rolled his eyes into the back of his head as Teddy began stroking him.

Gordie decided to return the favor and slipped his hand into Teddy's underwear, stroking his manhood too. Both boys got lost in the pleasure of having both their privates being touched by the other. Eventually, Gordie grabbed the helm of Teddy's underwear and pulled them off. Teddy did the same, grabbing Gordie's underwear and pulling it off. Afterwards, both boys took their socks off.

Both boys just stared at each other in their naked glory. Neither boys could take their eyes off each other as they scanned every part of the other's bodies. While, sure, they've seen each other with their shirts off before or in nothing but their underwear back when they were kids, they had never seen each au natural, making it a new experience for the both of them.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this…" Teddy told him as he looked at him, his brown eyes blazing with lust.

"Then why don't you show me?" Gordie challenged with a smirk.

"You're on." Teddy said as he stared at him.

And stared…. And stared…. And stared…. And stared…

"Uh, Teddy?"

Teddy suddenly broke out of the trance he was in. "Yeah?"

"Aren't we going to do this?"

"Uh… I don't know." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Gordie just sat right back up. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well shit man, I didn't actually think you were going to go through with this. I've never done anything like this before."

"Then why did you keep telling me you wanted this when you didn't even though what you were doing shithead?"

"I thought you were going to be a prude about it!" Teddy exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. "Maybe I should just go."

"Teddy, wait!" Gordie called out to him, "I still want to do this," Gordie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding him.

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked him.

"Positive." Gordie told him as he pressed his forehead to Teddy's. "Teddy, I want you." He whispered against his lips. Teddy stared at him, studying his face and eyes to make sure there was no deception, and broke out a relive smile when he saw nothing but honest.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." Teddy said to him with a smile.

"Let's do this." Gordie told him as he lied back down on the bed. Teddy was about to go grab his ankles when Gordie sat back up again, "Teddy, the condom."

"Right, right, the condom." Teddy then grabbed the packet, opened it, and took it out. He examined it and pressed his thumbs around to figure out which way to open it. Once he did, he slipped it on. "Okay."

Now, Teddy grabbed Gordie's ankles as the other boy laid down on the bed again, lifting his legs up and spreading them, positioning himself in front of Gordie's entrance.

Both boys could feel their hearts pounding strongly against their chests. This was it. No chickening out now.

Teddy pushed forward, the tip lightly touching Gordie's anus before slowly pressing in. Luckily, he got condoms that were already self-lubricated.

Gordie gasped as his hands clutched the bedsheets as he felt himself being invaded. He let off a pained cry as Teddy pushed himself all the way in.

"Shit, I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Teddy asked him with concern.

"A little… " Gordie let out, "But keep going, I know it'll get better." Teddy nodded and slowly pulled back, before pushing back in again. Slowly, Gordie stop grunting in pain, then nodded at Teddy to indicate that he was ready. Teddy nodded back and started slowly pulling out and pushing back in again, trying to create a rhythm for Gordie to enjoy.

Once he found it, he started to quicken his pace, one hand on Gordie's thigh and the other one on his hip. Gordie was panting as he felt each one of Teddy's thrusts inside of him. He was almost worried he might bang his head against his headboard when Teddy unexpectedly thrust a little more deeply than he had originally planned, hitting Gordie's prostate. Gordie's eyes widen and he let out a scream.

Teddy stop what he was doing and looked at him, when he saw the look of pleasure on Gordie's face, he figured out what he had done and, with a smile, continuing hitting that spot every now and then. Teddy started panting too, sweat started to appear on his forehead, as he looked at Gordie every now and then and saw his eyes roll into the back of head every time he hit his prostate.

After going at it for forty-five minutes, Teddy could feel his stomach knot as he felt his orgasm coming. Gordie could feel it too, but but came early, releasing it on both his and Teddy's stomachs. Teddy soon followed, releasing everything into the condom he had on.

Teddy collapsed on top of Gordie, both boys breathing hard. Teddy stayed there for a couple of minutes before sliding out of Gordie, and rolled off him. He took off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it into the trash. It missed.

Both boys just lied there catching their breaths before turning their heads to look at each other.

"So that was fucking." Teddy commented.

"Yeah." Gordie nodded.

"Did you… like it?" Teddy asked, looking at him before looking away.

"It was weird… and a bit uncomfortable, but I liked it all the same." He smiled, and Teddy smiled back.

"Wanna do it again?" Teddy asked him with one eyebrow raised. Gordie just smirked.

"Well, my parents are going to be out of town this Friday and won't be back until Sunday night." Gordie told him, than looked up at the ceiling as if pondering something. "You know, my parents are always out of the house whenever my friends come over. It's almost too convenient."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed as he let out a yawn, "Let's go to sleep you morphodite." Teddy told him as he grabbed the blanket and bed cover and cover them up.

"You know you're helping wash these sheets tomorrow, right Teddy?" Gordie told him. "Teddy?" Gordie sat up and looked over at Teddy, he had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

" _Yes sir…. Will get the plans ready by fourteen hours tomorrow, sir…_ "

Gordie just rolled his eyes, smiled, kissed Teddy's cheek, then went to sleep himself.

* * *

**The End.**

A/N: That's it. No more. You want for Gordie/Teddy slash? Write some yourself. :p


End file.
